


Misery Loves Company

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-14
Updated: 2007-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Misery Loves Company

Title: Misery Loves Company  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: HP/DM  
Challenge: #24: heatwave  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)

  
~

Misery Loves Company

~

Draco was miserable. The automatic Cooling Charms had failed. Even lying about was unbearable.

He felt the bed dip and he sighed.

“‘M hot,” he complained.

A chuckle was his only warning before something icy worked its way down his chest and around a nipple.

He yelped, eyes flying open to see Harry's smirking face.

“I know just how to cool you down,” Harry said, brandishing the ice cube. Sucking it into his mouth, he grinned mischievously as Draco's eyes widened.

Harry gasped as Draco tackled him.

“Why bother?” Draco asked, nibbling at Harry's lips. “We'll only get overheated again.”

~


End file.
